


This movie is boring

by angel_puddingu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, anyway, i haven't written in a while, it has no plot, tho there isn't much porn but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_puddingu/pseuds/angel_puddingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma watch a movie, it gets boring, they do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This movie is boring

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was supposed to be done like 4 weeks ago but what can I say, I'm a procrastinator. This is for @shions_heart because she is a lovely sunshine ♥
> 
> you can find me on twitter: @puddingpantsu  
> and tumblr: puddingpantsu.tumblr.com

 

The TV screen was flickering with lights, lighting up the room where there were no other lights. The curtains were drawn in-front of the windows and it was already dark outside and the temperature had gone down to freezing. But it didn’t matter to the two boys sitting on the couch, since they were feeling warm, wrapped in one blanket together and leaning against each other.

 

Kenma was resting his head against Kuroo’s shoulder, the bed-haired boy’s arm around his waist and keeping him close, whilst Kenma’s hand was on Kuroo’s thigh, his fingertips sometimes making little circles against the sweatpants Kuroo was wearing. They were warm and comfortable together like this.

 

Kenma yawned wide and shifted in his position a bit, nudging his head against Kuroo’s shoulder and settling himself better against him.

 

“This movie is boring…” Kenma said quietly, Kuroo turning his eyes from the TV screen to his boyfriend and he smiled, slightly amused by the comment, reaching his other hand to brush over Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo took a deep breath, sighing it out through his nose and leaned closer, gently kissing Kenma’s forehead. Kenma lifted his hand off of Kuroo’s thigh and grabbed onto his shirt, tugging at it a bit and it made Kuroo smile again. It was a cue.

 

Kuroo turned his whole body to face Kenma, folding his legs on the couch and pushed his other hand into the pudding hair, the other finding its place at Kenma’s side. Kuroo tilted his head and pressed kisses on the side of Kenma’s neck, open mouthed but gentle and soft, loving. Kenma sighed out deep and content, closing his eyes to enjoy his boyfriend’s touch upon him.

 

Kuroo kept kissing Kenma’s skin, the sweet mixture of vanilla and apple dancing onto his tongue and sticking to the insides of his cheeks. He wanted to feel it _stronger._

 

The kisses made a path up to Kenma’s jawbone, going along it and then Kuroo’s lips pressed lightly, almost carefully, against the corner of Kenma’s lips. The pudding head kept his eyes closed, parting his lips open a bit and slowly turned his head the last inches, until their lips finally made contact.

 

They both pressed into the kiss, Kenma sliding his other hand up Kuroo’s chest and onto the back of his neck, gently scratching his neck hair, which made Kuroo growl softly into the kiss. Slowly and carefully, Kenma poked at Kuroo’s lips with the tip of his tongue, asking his boyfriend something without words. Kuroo understood.

 

When Kuroo grabbed on tighter into Kenma’s hair and tilted his head to the side, Kenma in turn gripped Kuroo’s hair and opened his lips, both of them pressing against each other and their tongues slid against each other, making their way into the other’s mouth.

 

Kuroo took a deep breath through his nose, Kenma’s taste rushing onto his tongue and cladding the whole inside of his mouth, until that was all he tasted. Kenma in turn, felt Kuroo’s taste on his tongue and inside his mouth. It was a mixture of eucalyptus and blackcurrant, a mix that Kenma could never have thought of a few years ago, but now every time he kissed Kuroo, he knew it was his favorite mix.

 

Kenma felt his blood start rushing faster in his veins, his heart beating louder and the kiss got more and more heated, their lips getting swollen and covered in each-others saliva. Kenma’s hand gripped tighter at Kuroo’s hair, until he decided he’d had enough.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Kenma started pushing Kuroo down and moved with him, crawling over him and straddling his hips. Kuroo grinned against the kiss and broke it only to laugh lightly, but soon enough their tongues returned to the others mouths. Kenma was breathing heavier through his nose and his body was tingling, so he gently grabbed Kuroo’s hand that was resting on his side, sliding it down and pressing it against his crotch.

 

Kuroo moved a brow and grinned again, happy to go with whatever the boy had in mind. He first pressed his palm against the bulge in Kenma’s pants, making the boy sigh out deeper and he brought his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks. Kuroo kept kissing him and snaked his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth, slowly starting to rub Kenma’s front, which made Kenma’s breath shiver.

 

Kenma’s kissing got sloppier and his lips quivered, his tongue sometimes stopping in its movements inside Kuroo’s mouth. He was too focused on the touch between his legs to be able to concentrate on the kissing. Kuroo smirked into the kiss and rubbed down on the other harder, without warning.

 

 _“N-nnn…”_ Kenma whined into the kiss and gasped quietly when their lips came apart. That whine made a fire ignite inside Kuroo and he took a shivering breath, throwing himself over the edge of self-control.

 

Kuroo tensed his back muscles and sat up half, carefully grabbing Kenma’s shoulders and turning them around, pressing the other boy down against the couch on his back. Kenma’s eyes opened half, his face red and heated, lips swollen and parted and seeing that made Kuroo fire up more.

 

His breath was shivering as he undid Kenma’s pants and pulled them off along his thighs and legs, doing the same to his boxers. Kenma blushed deeper but didn’t resist, only bit his lower lip as he missed the other boy’s lips on them, the taste still lingering there. Kuroo looked at him and slid his hands up along Kenma’s legs and to his knees, gently grabbing them and pushing them apart. Kenma sighed out and complied, spreading his legs apart willingly.

 

First Kuroo kissed the side of his knee, keeping his eyes on Kenma’s face which had a deep red colour on it, spread across his cheeks all the way up to his ears. Kenma looked so damn adorable like that, acting shy when in reality Kuroo knew the kitten could be one heated creature when he got in the mood. The boy grinned at the thought and snapped his teeth against Kenma’s leg’s skin, making the other boy whine and close his eyes. Kuroo’s left hand was close to Kenma’s crotch, fingertips caressing the sensitive skin close to his entrance, but never touching it properly. He kept kissing and nibbling at the skin on Kenma’s leg, a little higher than his knee was and slowly making his way closer to his crotch, but sometimes going back away from it, just to tease the other a little longer. Kenma got enough of it.

 

 _“Tetsuuu…”_ Kenma whined, nudging his hips up and sighing out deep, slightly whining as he did so. He sounded like he was in slight pain, but he was just impatient. Kuroo chuckled and leaned to kiss Kenma’s lower stomach, his hands caressing the boy’s inner thighs. Kenma nudged his hips up again and bumped his left knee against Kuroo, who laughed gently and a little husky.

“I get it, I get it, damn you’re impatient”, Kuroo shook his head while grinning and grabbed Kenma’s thighs, pushing the boy’s legs up so his ass lifted up a little bit, giving him a pleasurable access to the boy’s entrance. Kuroo licked his lips, gave one last glance at Kenma’s face, before leaning down and pressing his lips against the shivering entrance, pushing his tongue at it.

 

Kenma’s hands grabbed Kuroo’s hair and he threw his head back, mouth open and a loud gasp escaping. The wet contact of Kuroo’s lips and tongue felt so amazing, sending sparkles all over his body and his hips started to burn. He whined desperately and when Kuroo’s tongue started working against him and at times pushing inside, Kenma started moving his hips. At first it was just a few thrusts up against the movement, uneven and sometimes yanking, shaking, like he didn’t know what to do with his hips. But when Kuroo started moving his lips and tongue in a specific pace, the movement of Kenma’s hips became more balanced.  
  
Kenma gasped, whined and moaned heatedly, squeezing at Kuroo’s hair, sometimes gently pulling to it while Kuroo pressed tighter against his entrance. He forgot everything, the whole world disappeared around them and there were just the two of them, nothing else. Kenma drowned in the feeling that Kuroo made him feel and his hips started moving faster, his moans growing louder and his body started shaking, breath getting hastier and sharper.

 

Kuroo made Kenma feel like that all night, first on the couch until the credits rolled down on the TV screen and then taking it to the bedroom, where Kenma’s sweet voice echoed off the walls and his nails scratched Kuroo’s skin until it bled a little. But Kuroo didn’t mind that, he would let Kenma scratch him and bite him, pull his hair in blindness of pleasure and demand for more, and Kuroo would give it to him; until he was satisfied.


End file.
